Hell Girl
by darknesssss
Summary: Does it make us feel better to seek revenge?


_**Hell Girl - The Girl Who Seeked Revenge**_

"Why couldn't you just say you love me?

My heart tells me you love me, but my mind says you hate me.

Your cold demur pushed me away, but the love I wield for you convinces me to stay. So here I stay in your doorway preparing to leave. All because of three simple words.

Why couldn't you just say you love me?

My life would be less confusing with these three little words. I pick up my bags and begin to walk away, but suddenly I feel your arms wrapped around me as the tears flow freely down my face.

I can't leave just yet no matter how bad the situation seems. So I walk back and put my bags down. You tell me there is no need to leave, that it is pointless to try and run away.

I sigh as I nod my head in agreement. So here I stand in your arms as you stand here with me.

Why couldn't you just say you love me?"

These are the words once told by a girl, whose heart is now shattered in pieces. This love led to the end of this young girls life. A pointless and regretful death...

But she couldn't find peace so she wanted to be brought back to life for her revenge. To make him pay the price that he deserved. Her soul wasn't pure and happy anymore, it was tainted with hatred and loneliness and blood... the color of blood on her soul and heart weren't red like the blood that runs through our veins, it was black like her...

When she died, when she was killed she didn't fear death and from that moment her heart was revived.

When the bullet shot through her head she waited for the unbearable pain to come, but it never came. When she blinked she saw a light. Was that heaven? Or rather hell?

When she stepped in she realized that both exist, but she wasn't in hell or heaven. She was in the middle. But there stood a man with long silver hair, amber eyes. He was dressed in black. When she saw her beautiful pale face, her long raven hair and her chocolate-brown eyes the only thing that came to his mind was 'Hells Girl'.

'Why do you want to go back? Aren't you happy that despite the misery that you lived through has ended? Why do you want revenge so badly?' the man asked. The girl never knew his name and never knew what he was or who he was.

'Because I have to do this! He broke my heart and he deserves a painful and fearful death! I don't care what I have to do to bring this to him but with all my power I swear to myself that I will grant my wish! If you just let me go back to the living ones!' she almost shouted in his face, tears streaming down her face. Tears of sorrow, tears of hatred. They were burning her cheeks like fire would burn the skin...

'I will grant a part of your wish. I will let you go back to take your revenge, but there is one thing that you need to know. You can't come back. You will stay there forever and never return. You will stay there as a spirit who guides the lost souls to the right way. You will help others to get their revenge. You will be Hell Girl...

And with that she vanished. The second chance has been given to her, for her revenge.

Nobody could see her, feel her or hear her. She was a NOBODY. As if she wasn't living...

But she was on her way to make her wish come true. She would end this once and for all!

'This night will be the last time you breathe!' sounded a voice throughout the whole building. He stood up and walked forth and back. The funeral would be the next day, he thought. He didn't even feel guilt. He killed her, the girl who loved him so much and he killed her.

An evil laughter could be heard in the room. But in the same minute it died.

'What the hell is going on? Am I going insane?' he said out loud. Suddenly his phone rang. He answered it, but nobody was there. Just the evil laughter. He hung up, suddenly feeling fear creeping through his whole body. 'Maybe it's just the late working hours?' he asked himself.

The lights went off. He felt a presence in the room and it was cold... to cold for a summer day...

He turned around just to see blackness, nothing else just blackness. He sat down and then she appeared. He fell off his chair and when he looked back she vanished, like she has never even been there. What was going on? Was he really going insane?

'I will grant my wish!' someone said behind his back. He turned around slowly, like it was slow motioned and there she was! Dressed in black and that brought out her pale skin and, now, her red eyes. He couldn't do anything; she was dead for Christ sake!

'What the hell...' he couldn't finish his sentence because she grabbed his heart. The pain was unbearable! As if she was breaking his heart. The next thing he knew, he was on his knees and breathing heavily. She let go and disappeared into nothingness. He couldn't breathe, like there wasn't oxygen in the room.

He was still on his knees gripping his chest to slow down his heavy panting. But that was no use. He was cold and his skin was turning blue. He fell on his back and waited for the pain to go away, but it never did...

'Now you know what it feels like to have your heart shattered into pieces. Now you know what it's like to feel the pain and sorrow you caused me when you killed me', her voice could be heard but she wasn't there.

'They will find you... that I didn't... die just like that...' he said, barely whispering. He gave up the fighting with death and lay there, on the cold floor waiting for the blackness to cover his eyes. It seemed like hours had passed, but no blackness came.

'They won't find out if they read the suicide note! She laughed in that familiar way and put a note on him and at the same time she cut his veins. He was now laying in a pile of dark blood... his blood...

But the only one question remained in his head: 'What suicide note?' As if she could read his mind and picked up the note and began to read it:

"I'm going to die. I know that, but I want the process go slower. A lot of people don't want to feel pain when they die; they want to die in their sleep, not knowing what's happening. Now why would they want that when they can feel the glorious pain shooting through their bodies? I will never understand them, nor do I want to. I want to feel the burning sensation through my veins, to see my blood drip out of me; I want to see if I was ever really alive..."

'Do you like it?' she asked and laughed at his shocked face. 'It's time for you to go now...' she said and with that he closed his eyes, never opening them again...

'My wish was granted' and she disappeared in the blackness of the room...

The haunted streets, the haunted people, the haunted minds, the haunted souls... She was the one who haunted the streets, the people. She was the one who couldn't stop the want to kill, the want to be the one who could give revenge.

She could hear and feel the people talking about her.

Some say: 'She ran away.'

Some say: 'She was murdered.'

But the truth is: she is not the only one. Not the only one who is always on the hunt, to kill, to take life, seeking for revenge...

She is always going to be this way... never change. The chance to rest in peace is gone, thrown away like garbage... because Revenge was sweeter, it had to be done.

She will always haunt the innocent streets, the poor people, and the young souls. Never rest...

She will always remain the girl who sends the souls to Hell.

She is and will remain for eternity Hell Girl...

THE END


End file.
